The Bad Son And The Killer Doll
by AngelOfDeath1O1
Summary: This takes place in 1993, a few months before Henry's Cousin comes to visit. Henry's parents feel bad for not paying much attention to him so they decide to get him a Good Guy Doll. Of course he ends up getting the one that's possesed by Lakeshore Strangler, Charles Lee Ray. Chucky realizes that Henry's not like any ordinary child and they have a lot in common such as murder.
1. The Killer Doll And The Bad Son meet

**This Story takes place in 1993. Henry's parents feel bad that they haven't been paying much attention to him, so they end up getting him a Good Guy Doll to be his friend to the end. Of course he ends up getting the one that's possesed by Charles Lee Ray.**

* * *

In Maine, a 12 year old boy known as Henry Evans, watched in annoyance as his eight year old sister, Connie was tucked into bed by Mom and Dad. Unknown to them; he was glaring deadly at them. His hands balled in a fist. He just wanted to march over to his annoying, pain in the ass sister and smuther her to death with the pillow.

He smiled as he thought about how good it felt when he killed his 3 year old brother, Richard, two years ago. The little pussy had it coming. He deserved to die. That Rubber Duck was HIS and he had no right to have it. Susan didn't even ask him if he'd be okay with them giving his Rubber Duck to the drooling, pathetic little dick.

That's right. He killed his own brother and he had no regrets. All Richard did was cry, scream and get all the attention. He went to his room and slammed the door which startled Susan and Wallace.

Henry plopped down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He missed the days when he was an only child. Before his stupid sister came along and way before stupid Richard, the good old days when it was just Henry. He sighed as he continued to stare into emptiness. You couldn't really blame him. He didn't have much to do and to make matters worse, it was freakin raining outside! It was pouring hard and it even thundered on and off causing Connie to scream. He would roll his eyes in annoyance. For fuck's sake! It was just thunder!

Out in the hall, Susan and Wallace glanced at Henry's door, worried. They also knew that they haven't been paying much attention to him lately. He couldn't go out and play in his Tree House cause it has been raining and Connie had a really bad cold so they had to pay more attention to her. That must have been hard on Henry. They felt bad.

"What should we do?" She asked her husband, eyes filled with concern.

He shrugged. "I'm sure we'll figure things out. The Nine O'clock News should be on."

They went downstairs to watch the Nine O'Clock News. The news was about how the Play Pals Company had decided to continue making Good Guy dolls, despite the bad publicity they got because of one Desturbed kid. He glanced at his wife and knew by the look on her face, what she was thinking. "Don't you think Henry's too old for a Good Guy doll?"

"I know but we wanted to get him one three years ago and if Richard was still alive," Tears began to slowly escape her eyelids as she thought about her deceased son. He would have been five years old and he would be really excited to have a Good Guy doll.

"I know. It's worth a shot." Wallace said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Good Guy dolls factory, Chucky was being recreated because the Play Pals Company had decided to recontinue making Good Guy Dolls despite some people's concerns and some crazy kid named Andy who claimed his doll was possesed by Lakeshore Strangler, Charles Lee Ray.

"It's about damn time we continued making these dolls." Mr. Sullivan, the CEO of the company, said. "It's been three years and the rumors about these dolls should have died down by now, including a mentally unstabbled little boy's claims of his doll being possesed by a serial killer."

A male worker spoke; "I have the Good Guy doll that's 'haunted' should I hold on to it?" Before anyone could answer his question, his Cell Phone rang. "Hello?" A big smile spread across his face. "Well, it's been a long time since I've last heard from you, brother. What can I do for you?"

After he hung up, he put the phone back in his pocket. "My brother in law called. He wants me to mail them a Good Guy doll for their son, Henry."

* * *

A few days later, the package arrived and Wallace picked it up and brought it inside. "I really hope Henry likes it."

Speaking of the devil. Henry was in his room, looking through some News Papers that were about the famous Lakeshore Strangler, Charles Lee Ray. Henry Evans admired the guy and looked up to him, even though he's been 'dead' for five years. Henry looked up to a few other serial killers who were still around and killing, but not as much as he looked up to Charles Lee Ray.

"Henry! Get down here! We've got a little surprise for you son!" His dad shouted from downstairs.

"Just a minute dad!" Henry shouted back, before getting off his bed.

Once he was downstairs, he saw a package.

Susan smiled. "Just open it, sweetie."

Henry began to tear at the package like a wild animal. His smile faded once he saw what was inside it. "A Good Guy doll?" He asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

Wallace nodded. "Yeah, it was mostly your mother's idea."

Henry pulled the doll's string.

"Hi, I'm Chucky and I'm your friend till the end! Hidey ho!"

Henry put on his famous angeletic smile. "Thank you mom! You're the best!" He faked excitment, clutching Chucky near his chest, hugging him and then he rushed up stairs and went back in his room.

"A Good Guy doll?" Henry muttered with disbelief. "Do I look five years old?" He threw Chucky against the wall. "I am 12 years old for fuck's sake. Why the fuck would I be impressed with a stupid doll who only says three sentences?" He plopped down on the bed and laid down. "I suppose I'll find some use for it. Maybe I could use it as a dummy and cause a car accident or something." He muttered to himself.

"Ouch! What the fuck!" Chucky helped himself up and rubbed his forehead. "Hey kid! What the fuck is your problem and where the fuck am I?" He demanded.

Henry's mouth was widdened with shock as he heard the doll talking to him in a man's voice. "You can talk?" He asked surprised and somewhat impressed.

Chucky rolled his eyes. "No kidding. Now who the fuck are you?"

"The name's Henry. Henry Evans." He realized there was blood pouring from the doll's forehead. "Hey, how come you're bleeding?"

"I suppose this is all a big surprise for you kid but I'm not your average Good Guy doll, I'm attomacily correct." Chucky explained.

Henry was looking at a News Paper and patted the bed, wanting Chucky to sit down. He hoped up on the bed and sat down.

"Is this you?" Henry pointed to a picture of Charles Lee Ray.

"Uh, yeah, it was." He replied, a bit surprised that the kid figured it out on his own. As Chucky glanced around, he noticed that this Kid had some cut out pictures of him from Newspapers on his walls, along with some other famous serial killers.


	2. Chucky's Confliction And Evil Fun

After glancing around at the young boy's room, he turned his attention back on Henry and cleared his throat. "So um, you were a big fan of mine?" He asked making conversation. He never thought that anyone could ever idolize a serial killer unless they were nuts like him but what surprised him more was that a 12 year old boy idolized him.

Henry had a wide smile on his face. "What do yo mean 'was?' I still am."

"Right, so how did you figure out it was me?" Chucky asked.

"I read about this Andy kid claiming his Good Guy doll was possesed by your soul and here you are right now talking to me in my room." Henry explained excitedly.

Chucky couldn't help but grind his teeth in anger and clench his fist as he heard the little brat's name. He looked up at the 12 year old boy with a smile. There was no way he could play Hide The Soul with him since he would know what he was up too but he needed to become human again. This was so frustrating! He needed to take over the boy's soul before it was too late.

"Come on Chucky, let's go out and play! I'll show you what I like to do for fun!" Henry picked him up and rushed down stairs excitedly.

"Where you going son? What's the rush?" Susan asked.

"Me and Chucky are going outside to play." He replied before running out the door.

Wallace smiled at Susan who was also smiling at him. "Well it looks like this was a great idea after all, Susan. He already seems to love that doll a lot."

"Okay, this is going to be a really fun game, Chucky. We're going to play Mr. Highway. He's a really good friend of mine, I think you'll like him a lot, Chucky."

Chucky saw the wicked and mischievous smile on his face. There also seemed to be an excited gleam in his brown eyes. Henry went in the shed and picked up Mr. Highway. "Come on Chucky, you have to see what he's good for!" Henry went over to a rail, below them was a street with heavy traffic. "Come on, hop up on my shoulders." He told Chucky who immediately did so.

Henry threw the doll right in the street causing two cars to violently crash into each other and go out of control. Chucky watched in amazement as this happened. The people in the cars were screaming bloody murder and the rear view windows crashed. One of the cars even flipped over. He glanced at Henry who had a satisfied smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. "Well, what did you think Chucky?"

Chucky began to laugh his usual laugh. "That was amazing kid! You're a natural!" He was now in Henry's arms again and the two highfived.

"Of course I am. I even killed my stupid 3 year old brother, Richard, two years ago in the bathtub while mom was on the phone." Henry replied.

Chucky was speechless.

"Now come on, I want to show you something I made. It's really cool." Henry went back in the shed and took his handmade Crossbow off the shelf. "It's a crossbow, I made it myself. Pretty neat Huh?" He asked Chucky who could only stare in amazement. "Well I just made it recently." He left the shed and saw a squirrel near a tree. Henry pulled the trigger on the Crossbow and an arrow came right out and got the squirell right in the neck.

Henry and Chucky both watched in amazement as blood came pouring from the poor dead squirell's neck. "Wow." Chucky said in a loud whisper. "That was an amazing shot, kid and you made this yourself?" He was really impressed. "Not bad!"

Henry smiled his evil smile. "I just knew you'd say that, Chucky."

The hours went by and Henry and Chucky enjoyed the passing hours of hanging out. Henry let Chucky use his Crossbow to shoot squirells and birds with and they'd dig up the evidence. They threw rocks at the cars on the Highway and Henry made a perfect aim at one of the cars tires with his Crossbow. Chucky gave him a big highfive and they rolled around on the grass, laughing. They went near the Well and Henry took out a box which contained his cigerarettes. He lit up a cigerette and began to smoke. "Want one?" He asked, taking out another cigerette.

"You even smoke too?" Chucky asked, surprised. This kid was full of surprises.

Henry shrugged. "I'm a private smoker. My parents don't know. There's a lot of things my parents don't know about me."

Chucky took the cigeratette that Henry offered him and began to smoke. He glanced at the twelve year old boy, feeling conflicted about the situation he was in. Why did this kid have to be a physco? Why couldn't he just be a sweet, innocent and naive boy? He actually liked this kid. This kid could have been like a son to him if he was still human. For once, Chucky didn't mind being a doll but that didn't mean he wanted to stay one forever. He needed a body and pronto!

"Hey kid, you want to find some random person to kill?" He asked Henry as he took out a sharp butcher knife.

Henry had a big menacing smile on his face. "I would really love to kill someone again. You know the first time I killed someone; my stupid brother Ritchard, I actually felt excitment and thrill. My heart was full of joy as I saw him face down in the tub, dead."

"Okay, let's start looking. I'm sure we'll find some unfortunate soul."

"I can't wait Chucky. My fists are shaking with excitement just thinking about how scared our victim's gonna be. I can't wait to start stabbing, strangling and doing all kinds of deadly things." Henry ran off excitedly with Chucky on his shoulders.

Henry found some old man working on his car and an evil smile appeared on Henry's face. Henry put Chucky on the ground. "Stay here, Chucky, I'll whistle when I need you." He whispered in Chucky's ears.

Henry's evil look was soon replaced with the usual angeletic facade he always had in order to fool everyone around him. He walked over to the old man and cleared his throat. "Hey old man." He greeted politely.

The old man looked up and he saw the sweetest looking boy he had ever seen in his life. "Hello, son. May I help you?"

"Actually I came here to help you. You looked like you could use a hand." Henry replied, keeping up the Good Boy act.

"Really, well that's awfully sweet of you sonny. My grandson James always helps me when he visits. So what's your name?"

"Henry, Henry Evans."

They shook hands.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I think there's something wrong with the engine." Henry suppressed an evil smile.

The old man helped himself up and walked over to the engine. "What's wrong with it? It looks fine to me?"

"You're what's wrong with it." Henry replied dropping the Good Boy act completely. Before the man could respond, Henry pushed him closer to the engine and whistled.

Chucky ran over to the man with his knife. He put the knife close to his neck and began to strangle him while Henry forced his head in the engine.

"What are you doing kid? Whose on my neck? Please! This isn't funny!"

"Really cause I find this to be really hilarious!" Henry shouted, letting out a laugh. Chucky burst into evil laughter as the man let out a painful yell. Henry turned on the engine and the man's eyes widdened in terror as he realized what was going to happen to him. "No! Please! Stop! Turn it off! Please! Turn it off!"

Chucky laughed. "Oh shut up you old prune!" He jammed his knife right into the old man's back.

"You don't look too well man, I think you need some air." Henry pushed the man's head near the conditioner.

The man's screams died down as his head began to shread to pieces. He was dead the second after Henry had pushed his head near the conditioner.

Henry smirked before slamming the hood shut on him. "Goodnight old man."

Henry ran off with Chucky on his shoulder and they went back home. It was already starting to get dark out and Henry knew his parents weren't going to be too happy that he went too far from home.

Speaking of his parents. Sure enough, they were outside the house and had their arms folded with disappointment as they saw Henry.

Wallace cleared his throat. "And where exactly were you young man? Your mom and I were very worried and so was your sister."

"I'm really sorry mom and dad. I didn't mean to worry you. I was just having so much fun and I got carried away." Henry sounded so sincere that his parents couldn't stay mad at him.

Susan put an arm around him. "It's alright Henry. I understand that things haven't been easy for you lately, especially when Connie got sick and it was really horrible when we l-lost," Susan could barley control her tears when she was about to say her deceased son's name.

Henry nodded and he looked sad. Of course on the inside, he could careless about his dumb brother. "I- I miss him too mom." He hung his head before looking back up. "We could've been the best of brothers if he was still here."

Susan nodded on the verge of crying now. Wallace walked over and put an arm around her as she sniffed.

"I know. He would have been a great boy, just like you. We're really happy that Chucky makes you happy and that's why you were so excited. We shouldn't have been so hard on you. We're just really happy you had a great time but please be careful."

"I will mom, I promise." He put a hand over his heart. "So will Chucky. He'll be careful too, right Chucky?"

Susan and Wallace smiled as Henry pulled the string.

"I like to be hugged."

Henry smiled. "And I like hugging you too Chucky." Henry gave him a big hug. While he hugged his not so Good Guy Doll friend, he whispered something in his ear. "We'll have even more fun tomorrow."


End file.
